A warriors Fight
by UniqueLoggy
Summary: While being forced to fight a cat from riverclan, the Tom-EaglePaw begins to make her his friend. When they refuse to fight each other, SharpTail, orders them back to there clans to be punished. EaglePaw shares what happened with his clan, and to his dismay, is hated. ( I haven't gotten farther then that Yet )
1. Chapter 1

Eaglepaw gulped at the sight of the opposing cat.

She had long broad shoulders, several nicks in her ears (probably from previous fights), and frankly...smelled like death.

As if she had read my mind she spoke, "I'm quite a sight, huh?"

I hesitated to nod, was she joking? If I agreed would she strangle me?

The cat tilted her head, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Your face is kinda scrunched up..you look disgusted,almost." she muttered The last part somberly. "I'm not that ugly am I?"

I wanted to tell her she was. After all I'm not one of those sensitive empathetic cats... And she did look awful. Torn jagged fur, matted tail, missing a claw... But something inside told me she had experienced enough abuse.

"You look fine." I faked a smile.

"Really?Good. I wouldn't want to start a fight without looking my absolute best."

If that was her best. I did NOT want to see her worst.

"Let's get this over with then." I sighed, and heaved my body into the air, crashing a few feet behind her.

"Ow."

She made a gurgling noise, a laugh maybe, and spun around. I ducked as she thrust her claws toward my head and hissed, "Gonna have to do better than that" I challenged.

I shouldn't of challenged her.

The next thing I knew she was ontop of me, claws on my face.. Probably about to rip my face off.

Then she paused, "I can't hurt you."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank starclan!"

Then I scowled, "Wait, why can't you hurt me? I'm not a defenseless kit you know."

She leaped off of my face and sat, "Your nice.. Everyone is rude to me before a fight. They say..things that make me feel gross. But you were nice! Though, your not a good liar, thanks for trying."

So I was right! She had been bullied before! "Well thanks for not ripping my face off."

"Anytime." She replied, her smile crooked.

SharpTail groaned, "Fight!"

SharpTail was the fight organizer. A while back the clans had gotten tired of battles. They came up with the idea that instead of clan against clan they could send one or two representatives. Why they chose me? Who knows, but I didn't want to fight this kind she-cat anymore.

So I ignored him, and turned back to her. "What's your name?"

Sharptail growled, "FIGHT!"

She stood and shook off her pelt, dirt went flying. "Sootpaw."

Hmm. Wonder why they chose that name, I thought, almost rolling my eyes.

"Cool name."

"Your lying."

"Yup."

We both fell to the ground laughing, not really about anything in particular.. But it felt good.

SharpTail obviously didn't find anything amusing though, "MOUSE-BRAINS! IT'S MY JOB TO SUPERVISE THESE FIGHTS, SO YOU TOO BEST GET TO FIGHTING!" He hissed menacingly and his spit flew all over my fur. "Ech!" I jumped, and shook it off.

Sootpaw looked at him disgusted, "Gross."

Sharptail smirked, "Yeah, your the one to talk."

Sootpaws smile disapeared, and something inside of me-instinct maybe- told me to defend her.

"Back off SharpTail!" I growled, "Just shut up."

He flicked his tail, irritated. "Go home, I'll have to tell your clans that it was a tie. Have fun being punished, you've embarrassed your clans by showing they're both equal."

"You-nasty-repulsive-" I began, when Sootpaw cut in. "I accept my failure.. But I will not fight him again. At least when I'm being punished I'll know I did the right thing by not killing him. You'll have to stay here, FORCING innocent cats to kill each other because there mother clans are too lazy to battle."

As she spoke, I stood a little taller, "Spot on."

SharpTail laughed, "Sure." then told us to be on our ways.

Sootpaw sighed and walked toward the path that led her back to RiverClan. I noticed her claws glint as she retracted them and noticed the wind billow against her fur, making her stumble, and I smiled.

"See you!" I called, and she turned around, "Yeah. Maybe you will. "

After her body was completely consumed by the forest I turned towards my path. Back to ShadowClan.

As I trotted back to shadowclan her words stuck in my head, confusing me. What did she mean when she said MAYBE I'd see her? I shrugged, maybe she had just meant she may not be at the gathering. Since, well obviously, we'd both be in trouble when we returned to our clans.

I looked up, I had finally reached the clan. ShadowClan was marsh. Actually, MOSTLY marsh. There was a teeny area of regular forest that we had took from thunderClan long ago. Though, I saw it as a waste ( considering we never used it ) some used it to show thunderClan they couldn't always win. I guess I sort of agreed with that. Someome has to remind those snobby cats they're not all powerful. I mean seriously! It's like they think they have the power of the stars in there paws or something! ( LOL DID ANYONE JUST GET THAT?) -

As I began to walk into our main area, a sandy place with moss under the trees for bedding, DashClaw ran up to me. "You win?" he asked.

Great. It's time to disappoint the whole clan.

"No. I tied to a girl, she was nice enough to not rip my face off." I replied, my face unmoving.

Dashclaw sagged, "Your a terrible fighter! Why did we even choose you to go?" he growled.

I suddenly remembered something sootpaw had mentioned.. "Because this clan, and all the other clans, are Lazy."

DashClaw, and now a few others standing behind him, gasped. "WERE NOT LAZY!"

I heard a few choruses of, "Coward!" "How could he say that?" and "Get him!" in the background.

Yep. I'm SO dead.

**Ok! HULLO ( Author h3r3 ) just wanted to say I have to stop now. I'll edit this later, add more, yada yada- IF you like it. If you don't like it, well.. Why continue? I'm new tofan fiction and I also wanted to say how much I love it. I've always dreamed of being a writer when I grow up and this helps me practice. I know I'm not perfect at making my words flow, but hey! Ima working' on it. So ur- bye? Cya? Peace? Edit&reviews are appreciated. ( phew- now that I'm done here... It's time to go sneak some applesauce. Have a merry Tuesday. ) -noelle **


	2. Chapter 2

DashClaw, WaterFlight, and MarshOwl surrounded me.

"Lost a battle, eh?" MarshClaw snickered.

Sighing, I dragged my paw across the sand. It formed a S shape and I thought of sootpaw.

MarshClaw growled this time, "Hey, you hear? You lose AGAIN, you WILL regret it!"

In this moment, i feel like a pebble. Small..worthless, nothing even. I bet sootpaw could make me feel better. But shes not here, shes in her clan. Probably facing what im facing right now. She doesnt deserve this. I can tell she has a good heart...do i have a good heart? No. I dont. Im a shadowClanner. I am evil.

Marshclaw snorts, "Hello? Anybody home?!"

I lift my head so it faces his. Our eyes are at the same level now, and i cringe. His eyes are full of hate, so powerful i jump back. "I can hear you. Just claw me, smack me. KILL ME."

DashClaws tail falls to the ground, "Dont hurt him MarshClaw..He didnt mean that. He tied. Thats good enough."

MarshClaw entwined his tail with waterflight, DashClaws crush. I saw DashClaw turn from them, frowning. And marshClaw turned his attention to me, "Ill let you off the hook this once. Next time im going to tell ScarStar, then you wont be imagining starclan. Youll be able to taste it. You k ow why?"

I choked, "Cause he'll kill me."

MarshClaw nodded, smiling. "Exactly!" "And oh, what a marvelous day that will be."

I watch as they all walk away, DashClaws head hung, and MarshClaws tail touching the tip of waterflights head. Poor DashClaw. MarshClaw is ruthless. Which is exactly why ScarStar chose him as deputy.

Sigh.

m


End file.
